Let's Go To Hell, Guys
Let's Go To Hell, Guys follows the adventures of Diana, Badchucks, and Rustakurntzen. Plot This series takes place in Cerberus, Florida; where everything can be made to happen, even what seems to exist is Vaporwave, ancient angel/demon hybrids, space furries, and so on. Characters Main Characters Diana: A robotic housewife from the 50's. She is the main leader of the three, and the only female in the household. She is jolly, laughable, and neat. She is a parody of Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot ''and the housemaid/housewife stereotype. '''Badchucks': A colorful, intersex footmorph made in China by Dr. Bizarre. He is a red high top with a shoelace bowtie. He has fetishes for vomiting and floods. He has orientation dysphoria and has a love/hate relationship with Rustakurntzen. He's a parody of Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Rustakurntzen: An undead prince from the depths of Hell. Once a murderer and a member of the Amenmerusarkon brothel, he was given a second chance to live with Diana and Badchucks. He is typically feisty, sassy, and kind of a bitch. He also abuses substances as well. He is a parody of the man-whore/killer stereotype. Ross: A next door neighbor, who is literally a neckbeard supreme. His hobbies include watching anime, being involved with Badchucks and Rustakurntzen, and playing Smash 4. He gets uncomfortable with many things. He is a parody of the neckbeard and "loser" subtypes. Minor/Supporting Characters The Unicons: Various 20-40 somethings that are into This Magic Unicorn. Ross once talked to them in a message board related to the show of the same name. They are technically bronies, but not quite. Slander: an magical evil space muppet who worships Satan and smokes weed everyday. He came to Earth to kill the innocent and perform other acts of crime. He is a parody of Wander from the series Wander Over Yonder. Miranda: Ross' uncomfortable, insane middle school girlfriend. She hates how Ross has become; leaving with Diana in her hands one time. Episode List Season 1 EP1: Sweaty Nerd Party: The gang and Ross are stranded at the Cerberus Mall. There's a comic book-themed event going on. They need a good plan to survive. EP2: Donuts: Rustakurntzen and Badchucks get jobs as taste testers in a bakery/cafe. Pretty soon, they get real huge. Meanwhile, Ross becomes a Unicon, thanks to This Magic Unicorn. EP3: Alien: The gang go on a quest to destroy an evil space muppet, Slander; who crashed landed on their planet to kill the innocent. EP4: Touch Ups: Rusty undergoes cosmetic surgery at the Cerberus Mall, and becomes a model. EP5: Miranda: The gang and Ross search for Diana. She's stolen by Ross' girlfriend from Middle School. EP6: Backstory Time: Have you ever wanted to know how the gang came to be where they are? You came to the right place. EP7 Cerberus vs. Aepholetics: The gang and Ross must stop the East Coast's government with an army of drag queens, Unicons, and... footmorph babes?! Gallery DIANA concept sheet.png|Diana sketchsheet BADCHUCKS concept sheet.png|Badchucks sketchsheet RUSTAKURTZEN concept sheet.png|Rustakurntzen sketchsheet ROSS concept sheet.png|Ross sketchsheet S1.png|Season 1 concept SMB.png Houseconcept.png|The house's concept art Pierced lips.png Trivia * LGTHG has shared a influence from Drawn Together ''and ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force. (at their Aqua Something You Know Whatever phase) * "Photo Album" includes three smaller backstories: Diana was meant to be "the perfect housewife", but is remodeled as a robot wife that later progresses in knowledge through the years, Badchucks travels from China for a job at Mac's Chicken and Waffles, gets wasted and is treated by Diana, and Rustakurntzen and his family die in a war between Heaven and Hell; he is given a second chance by becoming a drag queen. Category:Projects Category:Parodies Category:Mature